Have A Little Faith In Me
by isettophonfire
Summary: Managers come and go, mostly because Murdoc molests them, but this one is here to stay. Rated M for language.
1. Hello? Is Anyone There? HELLO?

A/N: I hated my last Gorillaz OC. I did. So screw it, I deleted that fic. This is a new one. Hopefully she's a better character this time. So please be honest with me, after the (probably second) chapter tell me if she's getting to be a Sue, and do it nicely. Give her time to develop first. Also, if you see grammatical errors (that aren't being used in dialogue) tell me. I'll fix them as soon as I can. Rule of thumb, be polite. Starts in the middle of Phase 1.

Gorillaz © The gods Albarn and Hewlett

Chapter 1: Hello? Is Anyone There? HELLO?

The headlines read as such:

"GORILLAZ LOSE ANOTHER MANAGER AS NICCALS FACES CHARGES!"

Two weeks later, an ad appeared in my newspaper that said:

"Local band in need of manager. Must be older than eighteen and must not have good legal representation. Must know what the hell they're doing. Pay is good."

I didn't think anything of the coincidence between the two. Being a stereotypical recent university graduate with a degree in music production, I was broke. All I cared about was the "pay is good." When you're twenty-three and living on your own, that's amazing.

So never in a million years did I think I would end up in the lobby of Kong Studios. I mean, I guess I should have seen it coming. Gorillaz were a "local" band, I lived ten minutes from them. But a job's a job, right? I mean just because Murdoc sexually assaulted the last manager doesn't mean I have anything to worry about.

Either I was stupid or just scared too shitless of the motherfucking demon in the corner to care.

I had heard about Murdoc's satanic rituals, I was a good little fan, but I didn't think he really did anything. There was no such thing as Satan and God and demons. However, my faith in nothing was starting to break. Maybe I would start going back to church.

As the demon began to hiss and spit acid, a large black man entered the room carrying a clipboard.

"Allie Johnson?" He asked.

I stood; straightening out the back of my skirt, "Yeah, that's me."

He looked up from his clipboard and smiled, "Right this way please."

I followed him through the door into a room that had been made to look like an office. The place stank of booze, sweat, and sulfur.

"Sorry about the smell, "he stated, "There's really nothing we can do about it."

"No, it's ok. I'm sure you get used to it." I said awkwardly.

He held out his hand, "I'm Russel Hobbs."

I shook his hand, "I know."

"Right," He began, "No need for introductions. Ok, your resume looks impressive from an education standpoint, but you have no experience. Then again, you just graduated and we're desperate. You do know the risks right?"

"What?" I asked.

He sighed, "Murdoc is an ass. He likes women, drugs, booze, and summoning demons. You ok with that?"

"Uh, sure?" I answered. I wasn't entirely sure I was or not, but it was a paying job.

"Ok. You've got the job, poor thing. ''He smiled, but his tone belied his expression.

"Really?" I exclaimed, "No joke?"

Russel nodded, "You're going to have to move in, and we'll help you with that. For now, let's go meet the band."

And so I was led out of the office and through the dark, dismal hallways of Kong Studios. I was completely astonished by how empty my new home was. You would think that there would have a maid or something. Not a single soul wandering around in the eerie silence.

Russel stopped in front of a closed door. I was slightly comforted by the light and the voices leaking out from under it.

He knocked on the door, "Guys. We've got our new manager!"

It opened automatically, I could see three people sitting down on a couch watching TV.

"Hello guys?" He called lightly, "Earth to Gorillaz."

A blue haired man turned around, fear crossing his face, "Wot?"

"This is our new manager, D" Russel explained.

"Hello," I said sheepishly, "I'm Allie."

2D gave me a toothy grin, "'Ello. I'm 2D. It's not because I'm two-dimensional, it's becau-

I sighed and cut him off, "I know the story. I'm…I'm a fan."

Why was that so embarrassing to admit? I was now technically in charge of them.

The other man, obviously Murdoc, stood up and took all of me in.

"She was really dumb enough to answer our ad after what I did?" He asked Russel. Russel nodded.

"What can I say? I'm recently out of college, I needed the money. You know how it is." I joked.

I was feeling increasingly awkward. I didn't belong here, they were superstars, I was just some kid.

"_A kid with a degree that says you learned how to do this." _I thought.

I took a deep breath, "When do I start?"


	2. White Light Alcohol, alcohol

Chapter 2: White light. Alcohol, Alcohol.

A/N: Hey. Chapter two guys. Yep. All I can think to say is that a suite mate is like a roommate but instead you only share a bathroom. Enjoy. Warning, there's a bit of a lime-scent to this chapter. Damn blackouts.

Gorillaz © Their Royal Highnesses Damon and Jamie.

I started work that day. The band helped me move all of my possessions from my parents' place to my new room in Kong. My new suite mate was an eleven year old girl who barely spoke English, my only friend was a gigantic American, and I could possibly get raped at any point. Life was starting to be hell.

And then I got a look at my starting pay, 6 figures. I could live with demons and perverts and being lost in translation for that amount. Russel showed me where my office would be (second floor, go past the café, and first door on your right) and then left me completely on my own. After about an hour of wandering through the dark hallways I finally made my way back to my room. Boxes, wall to wall boxes, I had yet to unpack most of my stuff. The only light was the glow from my laptop.

Thankfully, the room had come equipped with furniture, as I didn't actually own any myself. I set about adjusting the room to my liking. I made the bed, tacked posters on the wall, and hung up my clothes in my rather roomy closet.

Someone knocked on my door, "'Ey. 'Ow are you settlin' in?"

2D.

"Oh, great," I said, "Yeah, I'm almost finished."

"Fat's cool. It's dark in 'ere." He stated.

Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Mmhmm. I didn't have a lamp, I'm going to get one soon though. Hopefully." I told him.

He nodded, like that required some deep understanding, "I see."

"Yep." I said awkwardly.

Again he nodded and then he left, looking over his shoulder as he did.

"Odd." I muttered to myself.

I continued unpacking, thirty minutes later I heard something being plopped down on the other side of my door, a knock, and a scuffling of feet taking off. Upon opening the door I noticed a lamp shaped like a demon (A/N: remember these?). There was no one to be found, but I could guess who had left it there.

I smile as I plugged it into the wall. It gave off a nice warm glow, it would do for now.

"Ali-san?" A small voice asked. Noodle, and she looked like she was about to cry.

I turned around, surprised, "Yes?"

She looked down at the floor, "Watashi ha tasuke wo hitsuyou to."

I stared at her, wishing I had taken Japanese, "Um, what?"

"Chiga arimasu," she said.

I shook my head and dropped to her level, "I don't understand."

She made a noise like she understood my confusion and ran back into the bathroom. A few moments later she returned with a tiny pair of underwear stained with blood.

"Oh," Was all I could manage at that point.

She dropped the underwear on the floor and started to cry.

"Shit." I murmured, but pulled her into a quick, awkward hug, "You just wait right here."

I ran out of my room and downstairs to where Russel was watching television.

I stuck my head in through the door, "Uh, hey Russel? We've got an issue."

He looked up, "What is it?"

"Well," I started, unsure how to put it, "Noodle started her period. Do you have advil?"

"Oh." His eyes grew wide.

"That's what I said, now do you have any or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me get you some." He said, and he left.

Oh the poor thing. In pain, confused and not able to communicate with anyone, she needed a good female presence.

Russel returned with a bottle marked "Extra strength Advil".

"Here you go." He said as he handed me the white and blue bottle.

"Thanks so much!" I exclaimed as I bolted back upstairs.

When I returned to my room I noticed Noodle wasn't there, but her underwear still was. I tenderly picked it up and called for her, "Noodle?"

"Kokode ."She called back.

Her room, right.

I walked through the bathroom, gathering some…supplies, and found her sitting on her bed in the adjoining room.

"Hey Noodle. Here you go." I said, as reassuringly as I could, handing her the Advil and a pink packet.

She looked confused. I was going to have to explain, wasn't I?

"Well Noodle," I began, forgetting she didn't speak English, "It's like a, uh, diaper. It goes in your underwear."

Still confused.

"Shit!" I growled, slapping myself in the head, "doesn't speak English."

And so I explain to Noodle what a pad was through charades, and it was very awkward. I felt very bad for the poor girl, she had no idea what was going on. I made a mental note to pick up _Japanese for Dummies._

Two hours later, after Noodle finally understood what she was supposed to do, and where to get more "supplies", I found myself sitting on the kitchen floor, beer in hand, head against the refrigerator. Russel came up behind me.

"Rough first day?" He asked.

"Rough isn't the right word, more like frustrating." I explained.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. That's the way we're going to be, but I guess you'll get used to us."

"Oh it's only been Noodle." I sighed.

"Just waited until you have to deal until Murdoc's shit," he joked.

"The only good part was when 2D left the lamp." I said, looking up.

Russel raised one eyebrow, "He gave you a lamp?"

I giggled, "I said something about having to go buy one to him and a little while later he dropped it off and ran away. I have to admit, it was kinda cute."

He nodded, "He does things like that."

"This is going to be a hard job, isn't it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." He said.

"Dear god!" I exclaimed as I got up and shuffled my way to my room.

I flicked off the lamp and threw myself down on the bed. I desperately needed some sleep, however, my little ducklings were not going to let me have it. My door flew open.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Someone shouted and there was a rustling somewhere in the room.

"Fuck off," I grumbled.

"No. We're takin' you out. I mean fis is your first day." Another person told me.

Oh damn there were two of them. I felt one pair of hands close around my ankle.

"Come on faceache, grab her other leg," The first man instructed.

The second man did as he was told, and they tugged.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I was dragged out of my bed and I hit the floor, "Damn you Niccals."

"Get dressed, we're going," Murdoc instructed, and he left.

"It was 'is idea," 2D explained, "I fink it's a good idea fough."

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself, "Yeah, yeah. What am I supposed to wear?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, will you help me?" I asked, exasperated.

He nodded. A man of little words.

I flung open my closet and looked around. I really have no "bar" clothes, so I was at a lost for what to wear. 2D came and stood beside me, stroking a fake beard pensively, and then he spotted something.

"'Ow about fis?" He said as he held up a tight fitting, shiny dress that I forgot I had.

I took a good look at it, "Sure, why not?"

He held up a pair of matching shoes, "With these."

"How are you finding these things?" I asked, "I swear these aren't mine."

He shrugged again, looking slightly guilty, "Well fey were in 'ere."

I eyed him suspiciously, but I took the dress anyway.

"Turn around," I commanded. He did, and I quickly stripped down and pulled the dress over my head.

I tappet his shoulder, "Alright, I'm done. Give me the shoes."

He gasped, "You look great."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, "Shoes."

He handed me the heels, and I put them on.

Murdoc's head popped in the doorway, "You two ready yet? Oh my, Allie you're stunning."

I cringed as he licked his lips.

"Let's go," 2D said, "I don't want to be late."

And so the three of us made our way downstairs. We weren't, to Murdoc's chagrin, going to drive there. I wasn't stupid, none of us wanted to be the designated driver and the bar was close by. So we walked, and any feet screamed at me. Damn heels.

The bar was really a little hole in the wall called (surprise, surprise) Hole. I ordered a martini and the rest of the night became a blur. I know there was a lot of laughing and about an hour after we arrived Murdoc left with some girl. 2D and I finally were able to make it back to Kong hours later.

The next morning I was awoken by harsh morning light coming in the window. I groaned and rolled over. Blinking owlishly, I noticed something thin and made of plastic on the floor. It was then I noticed I was completely and utterly naked and my clothes were discarded in a pile with clothes that looked suspiciously like what 2D had been wearing the past night. I turned the other way. And there he was, just as naked as I was, fast asleep.

Oh shit, what the hell did I just do?

"2D?" I whispered hoarsely as I shook his shoulder, "2D?"

He didn't wake up. So I slapped his shoulder.

"2D WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I shouted.

He screamed and fell out of bed, "Wot? Where's fuh fire?"

I groaned, "There is no fire. I want to know what the hell happened last night?"

He looked up at me and blinked, not understanding what I was saying.

"Look around you," I instructed, holding my duvet around me.

He did a quick scan of the room, "Uh-oh."

I threw my arms up, dropping the duvet, "See what I mean?"

2D's eyes bugged. I squeaked and pulled the covers back up.

"My 'ead 'urts," He whined, looking rather pathetic. In all honesty, he looked more like a five year old than a fully grown (in more ways than one) twenty-three year old sitting with his legs crossed and hands in his lap.

"Mine does too," I said.

And then, to make matters worse, Noodle walked in. All three of us stared at each other in horror. Noodle's draw dropped and she quickly ran out of the room. That poor thing.

2D jumped up, "I fink I better go."

I fell back down on the bed, "Yeah, I do too."

He pulled on his clothes, leaving his shoes, and walked out of the room with a final glance. I have to admit, that boy really does have a nice ass.

Translations (If these are horribly wrong, please tell me. I had to use Google translate as je parle ): Watashi ha tasuke wo hitsuyou to-I need help.

Chiga arimasu-There's blood.

Kokode-In here.


	3. The World Is Moving To Fast

Chapter 3: The World is Moving Too Fast.

A/N: YAY! Drunk sex!

Gorillaz © My lords and masters Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn

2D and I avoided each other for the rest of the day. Russel thought that it would be a good idea for us to have dinner together, but there were only four of us because Murdoc still hadn't returned. Noodle, 2D, and I all ate silently with our heads down.

"What's the matter with you three?" Russel asked.

Noodle and I grumbled something about not feeling well (ok, maybe Noodle said something different, but for all intensive purposes, let's say she did). 2D's face grew red as he chewed his food.

He lifted his head, "AllieandI'adsexlastnight'."

Russel slammed his hands down on the table, "What?"

It was my turn to turn red, "I blame Murdoc."

"How is any of this his fault? You probably scarred Noodle for life!" He shouted.

"He had to drag us to the bar last night," I mumbled, "And we didn't know Noodle was going to come in."

Russel sighed, "Did you at least use protection? We can't have any children running around here."

"Yes. We did, or at least we attempted, I found…evidence," I explained.

He shook his head, "Alright, at least there's that, but I swear to God, Allie, if you're pregnant…."

"You're not my dad!" I shouted, "And don't swear to 'god', there isn't one."

I stood up and stormed out. Great, my second day and I was already pissing off the guy who hired me. I was acting like a fourteen year old. I slammed myself against the wall and slid down, tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"_You really fucked this one up little missy." _

Why was I such an idiot? I wished there was a god, or at least some place I could go to when I killed myself.

"_Ok, no. That isn't the answer."_

"Ah ok?" A small voice asked.

I looked up in confusion, it was Noodle.

"Uh. No," I said, stunned at her attempt at English.

She thought for a second, "Uh, so-lee."

I smiled and patted the ground next to me, "Sit."

She smiled back and sat down.

She grabbed my hand reassuringly, "Arigato."

I knew what that meant. I cocked my head to the side.

"Anataha kinou watashi nitotte ooki na tasuke tonatta," she explained, though I had no idea what she had just said. I just nodded.

She pointed to herself, "Imouto." Then she pointed to me, "Onee-chan."

She could tell that I was still confused. A light bulb went off in her head and she ran off. She returned a couple minutes later with a notebook and a pencil. She drew two stick figures; both had triangle skirts to signify they were female. One was larger than the other and they were holding hands.

She pointed to the larger stick girl and then to me , "Onee-chan."

She did the same with the smaller stick girl and her self, "Imouto."

"Sisters?" I asked, taking a wild guess.

It was her turn to be confused. I just assumed I was right and gave her hand a tight squeeze. She nodded, and we believed we had an understanding. Maybe Russel wouldn't fire me now. An idea hit me; I was going to take her shopping. I had been the youngest of four, and the only girl. I needed some big sister, little sister time.

I pulled her up by the hand, "Come on!"

"Nani?" She cried, looking a little frightened.

Soon we were strapped into my car and on the road to the closest mall. I had spent about five unsuccessful minutes trying to tell Noodle I wasn't kidnapping her. I think she understood after we arrived.

And that's how I blew about a third of my life savings in three hours.

We arrived back at Kong happy and about 900 Pounds more stylish.

''Hey Russ!" I said happily, throwing myself on the couch and my bags on the floor. Noodle did the same.

He still looked a little pissed, "Where have you two been?"

"Girl bonding time," I explained.

He nodded his head, looking a little confused, "Oh."

Beside me, Noodle had fallen asleep. Poor thing was probably worn out from spending hours at the mall.

"I'll take her up to bed," Russel said, picking her up in his arms. He looked positively paternal.

I smiled and he looked at me with confusion. I waved him away, still smiling over how adorable he and Noodle were. After he left, I was alone in the TV room. So I flipped through the channels. About ninety percent was porn, but at least they had cartoons. I watched some show about the antics about Americans in some town called Arlen, Texas and Quahog, Rhode Island for a while. I was about to go to bed when I heard someone creep into the room. I jumped up and screamed out of fright.

Hey, it could have been a demon!

"'OLY MUVAH OF GOD!" the blue-haired singer shouted, clutching his chest.

"Oh, 2D, I'm sorry. You scared me," I apologized.

He smiled, "No, it's alright."

And then shit got awkward. We stood in silence for what seemed like a year, but really it was more like a couple seconds. Clichéd, no?

"I don't remember a fing," 2D explained, "Do you?"

I shook my head, "No."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, ya know, make a dishonorable woman out o' ya."

I laughed and almost fell off the couch. "I wasn't a virgin 2D," I explained.

"Oh," he looked down and blushed.

"Wait a second, were you?" I asked, guilty.

He didn't answer.

"You were, weren't you," I pressed, "I didn't think you were. I mean…Paula and everything."

"Didn't get fat far before Muds…" he responded, I could hear his voice catching and see his eyes watering.

I looked at him in surprise as he started crying. Without thinking or saying anything I pulled his head down so it was lying in my lap.

"It's okay. I know it hurts," I whispered, running my hands up and down his back in a soothing motion.

He continued crying.

"Was she your first girlfriend?" I asked.

He nodded, and then shook his head.

I knitted my eyebrows together, "What?"

He looked up, "Well, I mean I 'ad girlfriends before 'er, but I mean none of fem really liked me. I liked fem. But ya know 'ow it goes. Fey were pity dates. She was fuh first real serious one."

I wiped a tear from his face, "It's going to be okay."

"I know, fanks for listening Allie," He said with a gaped grin.

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along," Murdoc snorted from behind us.

2D shot straight up, "Well, I mean, it's not like it's not purely professional and…yeah…"

Murdoc shook his head, "Oh, no. I heard what happened. It got a little more than 'professional' last night."

I blushed, "Well, I mean, we were drunk."

Murdoc laughed again, "But what I heard was that you two were avoiding each other and it wasn't going to be a problem anymore. Seems like Russ was wrong."

"Doesn't mean we can't still be friends," I stated.

"Isn't this your job?" Murdoc asked with a grin, "doesn't that mean you have to be professional?"

I glared at him, "What do you know about professional Murdoc Nichols?"

"Ooooh! Got 'im!" 2D shouted.

Murdoc and I both turned to 2D and then looked at each other in amused surprised. We both started laughing.

"Shut up dullance," Murdoc muttered as he smacked the younger, blue-haired man over the head.

2D cowered and held my hand in fear, squeezing it as tight as he could. I tried to shake him away, but his grasp was too tight.

With a laugh, Murdoc left and as soon as the cackling was out of earshot; 2D let go.

I rubbed my hand, "You okay there?"

"Yeah, I just don't like 'ow 'e 'its me is all," 2D explained, "I mean, 'e just 'its me. I don't really understand."

I patted his back, "Well, you're a better person than he is. He's just…overcompensating"

He cocked his head to the side, "Overcompensating?"

"Let's just say you're most likely…uh…bigger than he is," I explained, trying not to blush.

"Well I know fat. 'E's not even over six feet," 2D said, a bit confused.

I shook my head, "I'm not talking about that."

"Well wot?"

"penis" I whispered.

2D leaned in closer, "Wot?"

"PENIS!" I shouted.

"What's going on in there?" Russel shouted from another room across the hall.

"NOTHING! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" I replied.

2D and I looked at each other and giggled. Maybe things were going to be alright after all.


	4. Thought You Might Care What Goes On

A/N: Don't own anything. I'm also a terrible updater. Terrible. Life's been hectic though. You know, junior year and AP and all.

Chapter 4: Thought you might care what goes on

Over the next two months, I realized that I wasn't _just _the manager. Oh, no, that would be too easy. I was also the publicist, chef, personal shopper, maid, babysitter, chauffer, seamstress (I didn't even know how to sew), and body guard.

"_They lured me in with a giant paycheck and then made me their mule,"_ I thought angrily one rainy February morning as I drove Noodle to school. 2D had come along for the ride.

It was 2002 and Noodle was obsessed with Ayumi Hamasaki's _I Am…_, and would make us listen to it non- stop. Her English had improved (under my tutelage thank you very much) and would now, in broken sentences, tell me everything.

In an effort to keep 2D and myself sane, I broke the silence, "So Noodle, are there any boys you like?"

"Ah! Uh," she chirped, face turning pink as she looked out the window.

"Fat's totally a yes," 2D said happily, unaware of Noodle's deepening complexion.

I looked in the rearview mirror, "What's his name?"

"No while he here," she explained, pointing her eyes at 2D.

I nodded, "Ah, okay. I see."

"Wot?" 2D asked cluelessly.

"It's a girl thing," I laughed as I turned into the drive of Noodle's middle school. We waited behind three SUVs for a while, waiting for the little brats inside of them to take their own sweet time of getting out.

Noodle hopped out of the car and waved good-bye to us. Her way-too-heavy backpack seemed to dwarf her. An Asian boy who was about her age made his way over to her. They walked into the building side by side.

That was the boy she wanted to tell me about. I giggled a bit as I drove off.

"Wot?" 2D asked again as he situated himself in the seat.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "Now, where did you need to go again?"

"Fuh drug store," he explained promptly.

I had a sinking feeling, "How long will you be there?"

"Uh, not long but you still 'ave to leave," he said.

"Why?" I asked, "It doesn't make sense for me to leave and then come right back."

2D looked at me in confusion, "Well, yeah, it does."

"Well, okay," I sighed and I started towards the nearest pharmacy.

When we arrived he jumped out of the car before I had even put it in park.

"Now, leave," he commanded.

I laughed, "Okay, I'm going."

I watched him hurry into the store and then I pulled around to the other side of the building. I hadn't been sitting there for two minutes when I heard someone knocking on the door.

It was 2D.

"Leave," he demanded as I rolled down the window.

"2D, whatever you're doing, I won't see it I'm sitting away from the door," I explained.

"Promise?" He asked, a little upset.

I sighed, "Yes, now go do your business."

He ran off towards the drug store.

"Dumbass," I murmured under my breath.

Ten minutes later, he knocked on the door again.

"Open the trunk please!" He shouted.

I did as he asked, muttering.

He threw several overfilled plastic bags into the trunk and then threw himself into the front seat.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded, still a bit shaky.

I muttered as I put the car into gear and drove home. The ride was silent, despite my attempts at conversation. He just sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the window.

"What did you get?" I probed. I had a good idea, but it was fun to mess with him.

"You're not allowed to know," He stated.

He was so serious I had a hard time keeping a straight face. I burst out laughing.

2D furrowed his brow, "Wot's so funny?"

I wiped a tear from my eye, "You're just silly is all."

We drove back without talking. I was still giggling a little and he looked a little upset. I didn't pay him any mind. When we arrived, I wasn't allowed to look in the trunk. Whatever. I went to go chill in front of the TV. I heard 2D run past the living room with several plastic bags. I snorted. Several hours passed by easily.

Ah, the joys of having completely irresponsible employers.

Finally I looked up and noticed it was time for me to pick Noodle up from school. I hopped up, slipped on my shoes and made my way down to the car park. I remembered about the boy. She would definitely have some explaining to do.

I got excited. I never had a little sister, just four asshole older brothers, and so I was enjoying the time that Noodle and I were spending together.

When I arrived at the school Noodle was standing hand in hand with the same boy I had seen that morning. As soon as she saw me grabbed her stuff and ran to the car.

"Who's he?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hold on," she stated as she pulled on her seatbelt.

It took everything I had not to laugh. As soon as we were on the road, she pulled a small red teddy bear adorned with ribbons and "happy valentine's day" out of her backpack. It was cheesy and super sappy, but I was happy for her. She was feeling the blossoms of first love.

"What's his name?" I inquired.

"Tom."

I coughed, "He's cute."

"Yeah."

I sighed, "Noodle what's wrong?"

"I don know what to do," She exclaimed as she threw herself against the dashboard.

"About what?" I asked.

She shook her head and sat back, "Well, I like him, I don know he likes me?"

"He obviously does," I explained, "I mean he got you that bear."

"He got all girls something," she sighed.

"Did he get them a bear?" I pushed.

She shook her head.

"Well there you have it!" I exclaimed, "He likes you. Now, let's listen to a little music!"

I pressed the button and cranked up the volume. Ayumi Hamasaki, to make her happy. She quickly cheered up and started singing along with a smile on her face.

I loved seeing her like this. It was strange how, in two short months, I could come to be so attached to that little girl. Out of sheer instinct, I started singing along as well. It's moments like these that make life good.

When we arrived back at Kong, Noodle ran through the hallways, bear in hand, to tell someone else about her day. I laughed and made my way towards my own room.

As I walked down the hall, I almost slipped on something. Looking down I noticed a line of rose petals leading to my door. I furrowed my brow together and stood in silent confusion as thoughts swam through my head.

_What the fuck?_

_Oh shit it's Valentine's Day._

_But who the fuck could…_

_Shit._

_Murdoc._

That really didn't make any sense. But then again, it was Murdoc and logic didn't apply to him.

I walked towards the door, careful of the petals, and opened it slowly. No one was in my room, but it looked like a flower shop exploded. There were flower petals everywhere. On the bed, on the floor, on my computer.

_Goddamn it. _

I picked my way through the room to my bed which was also covered in various boxes of chocolate. A red heart-shaped card was placed in the middle of it. I picked it up and started to read the handwritten note inside of it.

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you."_

Not very creative. I automatically ruled out Murdoc. He certainly had better tactics for seducing a woman. I noticed the rest of the scrawled message:

"_Love, "_

Shit.

"_2D"._

Fuck.


	5. I Can't Stand Your Loneliness

A/N: So this took forever. Sorry. Can I blame it on the college application process and senior year? No? Well, I'm doing it anyway.

Everything belongs to Jamie and Damon.

Chapter 5: I Can't Stand Your Loneliness.

I sat down on my bed. I didn't know what to say. Sure, 2D was a sweet guy and he had gone through a lot of trouble to put all of the stuff together.

I flopped backward.

_Why is life so hard? _

Ugh.

"Fuck this shit," I shouted as I sat back up, "FUCK THIS SHIT!"

The door opened.

Russel entered the room, "What's wron-Oh dear Jesus."

"2D," I explained.

Russel shook his head and laughed.

"What should I do?" I groaned, "Russ help meee!"

"I'm just as confused as you are," he stated as he sat down next to me.

I buried my face in my hands, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well, for one, you slept with him," he offered.

"Two months ago," I reminded him.

Russel shook his head again, "it is 2D, you never know what he's going to think. You give him an inch and he goes a mile."

"Well I was his first," I admitted, "But when he confronted me about it, it was no big deal."

He stared at me in shock, "What about Paula?

It was my turn to shake my head, "She was his first girlfriend. He explained it to me."

"They used to sleep in the same bed," he said.

I shrugged and stood up, "but apparently nothing happened."

"That's surprising," he murmured.

"Well, I got to go solve this, somehow," I blurted as I hopped out the door, "thanks for the help!"

"What help?" He shouted after me.

I sprinted down the hallway, running into walls as I did so. As I neared 2D's room my confidence drained. I really didn't want to break his heart. I groaned and banged my head on the wall.

2D's door swung open.

"Wot's wrong?" He asked.

I lifted myself off the wall, "Oh, nothing. I'm just…well…um…we need to talk."

I shoved him back into the room and shut the door behind us.

"Did you get my present?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I replied, "I did."

He continued to push, "Did you like it?"

"Listen," I started, "we can't do, well, this."

"Do wot?"

I racked my brain for a better explanation, "We're business partners. We have to professional."

2D wilted. Oh, what had I done? I hated confrontation.

"Well, um, I'll see you later," I stammered as I backed out of the room. He was left standing there, frown on his face.

I would just have to focus on my job for now. No more parties unless they were business related. No more nights out drinking with anyone in the band. Only business-like relationships with everyone except Noodle.

I reached the door to my bedroom and leaned my head against it. Who was I kidding? I couldn't do any of that. I was twenty-three; business was not in my nature just yet.

I needed advice. Calling my mother would be a terrible idea. Why would I own up to having a drunken one night stand? It came down to my brother. He was the only would who would understand.

The phone rang a couple times before I heard his voice.

"Hello? Al?"

"Yeah, hey Elliott," I responded.

"What's up?" He asked, his mouth sounded full of crisps.

"I need help," I began, "serious help."

He laughed, "Not all's well at the dream job."

"No," I sighed, "I had a one night stand."

"That's not that big of a deal, I mean everyone has them sometime," he stated.

"It was with 2D," I explained.

He laughed again, this time loudly and fully.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is," Elliott snorted.

"But he's taken a liking to me, and I just broke his heart," I huffed.

There was silence for a while.

"Oh."

I groaned, "What do I do?"

"Act like nothing ever happened," he advised, "be nice and friendly but not romantic. It'll be fine."

"You sure," I asked, nervous.

"Yep!" He said as he hung up.

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Maybe.


	6. But you left me, you don't know my soul

Chapter 6: But you left me, you don't know my soul

Gorillaz © Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett

Life at Kong Studios made time fly. It seemed I was always busy. The album really picked up steam and soon I was accompanying them on tour. Things with 2D smoothed over, and we both found ourselves dating other people.

Life was good. I was making money and living the high life. I moved out to L.A. to assist with a movie Murdoc said was all figured out.

That's when it came to a screeching halt. Celebrity status went to everyone's heads, even Noodle's. By this time she was a teenager and she was no longer the little girl I had known her to be. Tom had long been forgotten and replaced with Hollywood starlets. Every night someone was screaming at someone.

By August 2003 I packed it up and moved to back England. It was over, at least for me. The rest of the band went their separate ways shortly after.

Life wasn't terrible after the Gorillaz. I had saved a good deal of money and bought myself a nice little apartment in London and a job at a nearby record store. It wasn't the cushy job I had at Kong but it wasn't terrible.

I knew Russel stayed in L.A., to work in the music industry. 2D went back to live with his parents. I even got quite a few calls from a "Dr. Niccals" in Mexico begging me to bail him out of prison. Something to do with bounced checks and hookers. Noodle just kinda disappeared.

I started seeing my old boyfriend Zeke again. By early 2004, we were engaged. My life was normal and wonderful. After a few months, the calls from Murdoc stop coming and I completely lost contact. I should have been happy but there was something missing. You can't just spent two years with the Gorillaz and not have them become a part of you. Murdoc, 2D, Noodle, and Russel had been my life for so long and I longed for that life back. Zeke was nice enough, but he was too normal.

I found myself missing 2D the most. I didn't want to; it was unfair to Zeke. I constantly weighed my own happiness against the happiness of others. I doubted there would be anyway for me go back to my old life. So by late 2004, I had given up.

Of course, that was when I received a phone call from Noodle. Her English had gotten so good that I almost didn't believe it was her. She had spent time traveling through China and Japan and learned the secret about her past. She was planning Gorillaz's second album and she wanted my help in getting the band back together. I began to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Zeke wasn't so happy when I told him.

"Do you really want to go back? It's probably not safe?" He asked, concerned.

I placed my coffee cup down on our counter, "I'll be fine. I survived the first time. Plus, we need the money."

He sighed, "I just don't want you getting mixed up with the wrong people."

"It's just Noodle," I explained, "She's fourteen, and alone. I have to go."

He sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll live at Kong Studios during the week and then I'll come back here on the weekend," I said.

A compromise was better than nothing. I packed my bags and I moved back, at least for the week. My parents were probably more unhappy than Zeke was. Their disapproval bothered me, but not enough to stop me from going. I wondered how bad it would be if Elliott had told them about the little one night stand I had two years ago.

When I walked up to Kong's front door I noticed that the Studio was in far worse condition than it had been in 2002. There were zombies everywhere. Better than demons, I guess. The second I rapped my fingers on the door, it swung open. Noodle was there to meet me. She was still skinny, but she had grown. She beamed at me and ushered me into Kong.

"How have you been?" She asked. Her accent was still thick but her English was impeccable.

I smiled back, "Great! And you?"

"Oh just fabulous," she said, "Have you heard from the boys?"

"Not recently," I explained, "Murdoc used to call me all the time from Mexico, but that's stopped."

Noodle laughed, it sounded forced, and "I guess we'll just have to find them. This is going to be great! Just like old times!"

"Well," I interrupted, "Not just like old times. I'm engaged now, and Zeke, he's my fiancée, wants me home on weekends."

Her smile faded, "Oh."

"But I can be here during the week, that's plenty of time," I hastily added.

She nodded, "Right, right, that's plenty of time."

I could tell the mood had swiftly dropped. Noodle had expected to pick up where we had left off, despite the years. I think I had too, though somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that too much had changed. I was nearing thirty; of course I had to think about my future. Right?

"But we're back!" I chirped, trying to fix everything, "What do you need me to do?"

As if years could be erased in a matter of moments

Noodle and I quickly went to work. She was still in the writing process, but she needed the band. Gorillaz without the boys, she explained to me, is not Gorillaz. My job was hunting them down. I started with Murdoc. He was the only whose last known location was the same, Mexican jail. This would require work. I called the English Ambassador to Mexico, to no avail. He wasn't too thrilled about bailing out an aging rock star with ties to drugs and prostitution.

He would be out soon. I would reach him then.

I emailed Russel several times, with no response. I also called his family and several friends he had in Los Angeles. Finally, Ike Turner, of all people, agreed to send him our way as soon as he could.

Now it was time to find 2D. I won't lie, I was nervous. I was scared that certain feelings that hadn't existed before would start stirring. Distance makes the heart grow fonder. He actually turned out to be the easiest. One call to his mother and look, there he was living with his parents. Well, living with his mother really. His dad passed a couple months before. But he was excited to be coming back.

For a month it was just the three of us. 2D and Noodle would work on the album and I would work on everything else that needed to be done. There were bills to pay, and things to be cleaned, and the undead to be fought off. My job was harder than it had been before, but I couldn't have been happier. 2D had yet to notice the small diamond ring on my left hand. Maybe it was better this way.

One early December morning, not long before Christmas, I was awoken by the doorbell. Having fallen asleep on the couch the night before, I was the first to reach the front door. I was met by Russel's smiling face.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes," he laughed.

I was still half asleep, my hair was a mess and I probably smelled.

I heard several bangs come from the floor above us and soon enough Noodle slide into view.

"Russel!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

He returned the gesture and patted her hair, "Aww, Noods, so good to see you."

"I've missed you so much," she explained.

"Your English has gotten great!" the large man exclaimed.

"I know," she beamed, obviously proud of herself.

"Are you two the only ones here?" he asked.

"No," I said, "2D's here as well. I assume he's still sleeping. Want me to wake him up?"

"Nah, that'll be alright. He's a mess in the morning," Russel responded.

We convened in the kitchen for breakfast, as none of us had eaten yet. Around nine, 2D shuffled in and poured himself a bowl of cereal without noticing Russel.

"Hey, 'D," Russel piped up, trying to keep himself from laughing.

2D looked up from his food, giving Russel a quizzical look, "Wot?"

They sat, staring at each other in silence for a minute or so until 2D realized what was going on.

"Russ! You're back!" the blue haired man exclaimed.

"For good I hope," Russel gloated.

The doorbell rang again.

"I bet that's Murdoc!" Noodle shouted as she ran from the kitchen to the door.

2D slammed his head down on the table with a moan. Russel and I surpressed giggles.

Sure enough, Noodle returned to the kitchen with a slightly tan Murdoc in tow.

I greeted him with a smile, I had actually missed him, "Good to see you Murdoc."

"Yeah, yeah, you too," he muttered.

It seemed like old times. We sat and enjoyed each other's company as much as we could. Noodle explained the concept of the album, and the guys liked it. Russel exuded pride.

"What's that ring Al?" Murdoc asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I laughed, "I'm engaged now. His name's Zeke. We dated in high school!"

Russel pulled me into a hug, "That's great!"

Murdoc made a comment about me being pregnant under his breath. I brushed it off.

"Well, I 'ave an announcement too!" 2D piped up.

"What is it?" Noodle asked. He had been here a month and not told us anything.

"I'm a dad now," he stated, trying to puff himself up.

We looked at him in shock.

"Who would have kids with you faceache?" Murdoc grunted, hitting the younger man over the head.

"It's true!" 2D asserted, "I got fis letter to prove it!"

He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. It was a letter from social services claiming he had to pay child support for at least five kids aged six, five, three, two and one.

I raised an eyebrow, "When we slept together you told me you were a virgin."

"I was," he explained.

"That's not possible," I continued, "If you have six, five, and three year old than you aren't a virgin."

"Do you know what virgin means idiot?" Murdoc asked.

2D shook his head.

I face palmed.

He looked around the room, "Innit someone 'oo ain't married?"

"No," I sighed, "it's someone who's never had sex."

"Oh, I've done fat!" He stated, "Plenty of times!"

"How are you going to pay this man?" Russel asked

2D knitted his brows together, "I 'ave to pay? I don't even know fese kids!"

"Still have to pay dumbass," Murdoc snickered, "You knock 'em up, you're responsible."

The younger man buried his head in his hands and groaned. Murdoc let out another laugh. Noodle and I both stifled our giggles. Russel, who had been reading over the paper, held his hand out to silence us.

"One of these kids belongs to Paula," he said slowly.

The elevated mood hit the floor.

"Wot?"

"Paula's asking for child support," Russel continued.

"I'm not paying 'er a cent!" 2D exclaimed.

"Neither am I," Murdoc added.

2D shot him a scowl.

Murdoc shrugged, "What? It could be mine."

"Well, I'll call a lawyer," Russel sighed, rubbing his temple, "You'll need one."

Noodle patted 2D on the head and followed after Russel. I sat quietly, playing with the ring on my finger and feeling rather awkward.

Murdoc sat back in his chair and took a swig out of a flask.

"So why did we get called back?" He asked while attempting to get every last drop of whatever type of alcohol contained in the flask.

"Noodle has written the most of a new album," I informed him, "She needs you guys to finish it."

Murdoc looked down at the ground, "Really?"

"She wants the band to get back together," I continued, attempting to gauge his reaction. It was his idea that they take a break anyway.

"What on earth would make her think that," he snorted.

I sighed, "She loves you guys, even you Murdoc. She loves this band."

It was Murdoc's time to sigh, "well, we better get to work."

He pulled 2D up by the collar of his t-shirt and stormed after Noodle dragging the frontman behind him.

I couldn't help but smile. They were back. Gorillaz was back and they would be bigger than ever.


	7. But now you're in love, you know Me too

Chapter 7: But now you're in love, you know. Me too, you know.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long.

Gorillaz © Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett

As I predicted, Demon Days was a hit. Particularly _Feel Good Inc_. The band had brought in loads of talent to help. I learned quite a bit about music production. Wasn't part of my job description, but that was the story of my life.

My wedding was wonderful. Noodle was bridesmaid and the guys were invited. I had the perfect dress and Zeke looked handsome. I was now Allison Hughes.

We moved into a flat near Kong studios. Gorillaz had grown on Zeke. Or was it my paycheck? Either way, life was much happier. He even agreed to come along on certain parts of the tour. At least the European leg. Gorillaz were growing bigger than ever and I was glad to be a part of it.

This time I made the band promise they wouldn't completely lose their minds this time. With great power, or rather fame, comes great responsibility.

In 2005, we got the announcement that Gorillaz were nominated for a Grammy. Feel Good Inc certainly was a hit, but I never thought it would be _that_ popular. Imagine my surprise when they won.

I got to meet Madonna. So that was cool.

It was wonderful time in my life. By the end of the year, I was pregnant. Zeke was so excited to be a dad. I had to promise Noodle she would be the godmother though. 2D wanted us to name the kid Batman. Zeke wasn't fond of the idea.

2006 looked like it would be another good year. I was wrong. The filming for the El Manana music video began in late January. It was supposed to be a continuation of the Feel Good Inc video. Noodle's windmill was supposed to fall. Murdoc said it was a metaphor or something.

When the floating island crash landed, when the flames grew too hot for the search to be continued, when they said they couldn't find her body, it was the worst day of my life.

I shut myself away. For weeks, Zeke was the only one who saw me, and that was only to bring me the necessities. I was dead to the world until the 16th of February. It was cold and raining when 2D showed up at our door, breathless.

"'E's moving 'er stuff," he announced frantically.

"What?"

"Murdoc's packin' up Noodle's fings."

I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door. Zeke and 2D close behind, making sure I didn't harm myself or the baby.

I burst through the door of Noodle's room. Sure enough, all of her things were piled up in boxes. I tore them open and started pulling things out.

I fell to the floor, distraught. They didn't know if she was dead. They didn't look hard enough. She could be out there right now, alone and scared.

"Goddamn it," I sobbed.

That's when I noticed a small red teddy bear. The ribbons were frayed and I could barely make out the "Happy Valentine's Day" inscribed on the front. I picked it up and sobbed even louder.

2D stood behind me.

"Wot do you want to keep?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"It's not like I'm gonna let 'im get rid of all of it," he explained.

I wiped my tears, "I want her guitars, her computer, her radio helmet, anything that would be of value to her. If she's still alive, she'll want it back."

He nodded and helped me to my feet. Still clutching the bear, I made my way into my old room. It was bare now. In the open closet I saw a metallic blue dress and matching heels.

"You put that in there, all those years ago, didn't you?" I asked the blue haired man.

He shuffled up behind me, "Murdoc made me."

I turned to him, "Where'd he get it?"

"A prostitute left it here," he responded.

I began laughing through my tears.

"That was a fun night," I sighed, "I wish I could go back."

2D coughed, "You do remember wot 'appened fat night, right?"

"Yeah," I mused, "I wish I could recall what happened."

"I do," he confessed.

I just stared at him.

"I wasn't as drunk as you, but I didn't tell you because I felt guilty," he was looking down at his feet now.

I laughed again and kissed his forehead, "Was I at least a good fuck?"

"Fuh best," he said with a grin.

Zeke walked in, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I smiled, "Just remembering old times."

He threw his arm around me, "It's great to see you smile again Al."

As Zeke and I walked out of the room I noticed a glint in 2D's eye. He wasn't jealous, was he?

It had been four years, it wasn't possible.


End file.
